


Happy White Day!

by lune_noir



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy White Day!, M/M, Married Couple, My First Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lune_noir/pseuds/lune_noir
Summary: This night couldn’t get any better than this.Or so he thought.Kei finally made his entrance holding a bowl of strawberries in one hand and a bowl of melted chocolate in the other.Oho?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 33





	Happy White Day!

**Author's Note:**

> Behold my attempt at smut.
> 
> Happy reading~

Darkness is what greeted him.

Well, no, not really. The lights were just dim.

_Is he asleep?_

_He must be mad at me for canceling our date night_ , he sighed. 

Today was white day and he took it upon himself to make every day in his married life special, celebrations like this, extra special. However, life has other plans. Work has been hectic the past few days, and there just wasn’t any time to make preparations. But despite just getting home after a long day at work and the _oh-so-tempting_ thought of just soaking himself in their tub and sleeping the night away, he is going to make it up to his moonshine.

_There is something in the atmosphere_ , he thought.

But he can’t pinpoint it.

Turning in the corner towards the kitchen, he saw his husband’s back turned to him.

“I’m home,” He mumbled to Kei’s exposed nape and wrapped his arms around his slim waist, burying his nose, taking in the mellow scent of strawberry shampoo of his husband’s hair.

Kei leaned against his embrace, turned around, “Welcome home,” he smiled against Kuroo’s lips. Kuroo felt his heart fluttering.

“Moonshine, I’m so sor-” His husband pecked his lips again, effectively shutting him up.

“Thanks for this love,” He said as he got the box Kuroo was carrying and put it on their refrigerator. 

“But first, I’ve prepared a bath for you,” Then he motioned him towards their bathroom, “We’re going to have dinner for a bit,” He called out.

\---

When he got out of the bath, candles and wine glass on their clothed dining table were waiting for him, his husband sitting on the opposite side.

They filled in each other about their day over their impromptu dinner date. Kuroo felt relaxed. Spending his time like this with his beloved always makes his day better, no matter how shitty it is.

He was content with the flow of the evening. But of course, their dinner is not complete without dessert. 

That is one thing he learned from Kei, he loves desserts, specifically Strawberry shortcakes. Thus, it became a thing for them. It doesn't matter if it's big or small. Dessert is dessert.

“You go to the living room first. We'll have dessert while we watch a movie,” Kei said after they washed the dishes. Kuroo got up and followed the order. Their living room was assembled in what looks like a big nest of blankets and pillows. And he just wants to melt into the softness before him.

What ever did he do to deserve his husband? He is one hella lucky man.

He finally settled himself and opened the tv.

_This night couldn’t get any better than this._

Or so he thought.

Kei finally made his entrance holding a bowl of strawberries in one hand and a bowl of melted chocolate in the other.

_Oho?_

“Let’s have the cake tomorrow instead,” Is all he said and settled himself beside his husband, bowls placed between them.

Kuroo got himself a strawberry, only for it to be wasted (and that was the only piece he got throughout the night).

One look at his right is all it took and he was mesmerized. The movie is all but a white noise for him. He’d very much rather watch his husband right now.

Turns out, he’s not the only one not focusing on the movie. The moment their eyes met, that’s when he knew. 

_Ah, I guess, sleeping is not on the agenda tonight._

Kei’s eyes were fixed on him, for who-knows-since-when, while he slowly licked the chocolate off the strawberry. Sensually, if he may add.

Kuroo’s eyes darkened at the motion and it made the latter visibly shudder. Loving the fact that even after all those years of being together, he still has an effect on him. Being the vixen he is, he continued his onslaught, much more _teasingly_ this time. Moaning every time the velvety and fruity taste mix touches his taste buds, sucking his fingers one by one.

He was expecting Kuroo to lose his composure and drag him to bed. But much to his dismay, Kuroo didn’t. Instead, the raven smirked and dared to lean backward, simply enjoying the show his husband is playing at. 

There was a static in the air but neither is addressing it. This went on until he finished all the strawberries. All by himself. He huffed in defeat and focused on the stupid movie, tucking his chin on the pillow he got after his small show.

It was after a while when Kuroo finally made a response. 

“There’s still a lot of chocolate left,” Kuroo chuckled darkly, motioning the bowl of the half-empty bowl of melted chocolate. This made Kei’s ears twitch in attention but he didn’t spare a glance at the other, still upset about the earlier event. At least not until the raven dipped his pointer finger on the sauce, bringing it forward into his husband's mouth, motioning him to suck it. The latter stared at it. Then at him. Before sucking it down, showing that he was more than willing to suck it or suck him, for that matter. Twirling his tongue around the finger inside his mouth before letting it go with a pop only for it to be shoved once again, two fingers this time. Kei was practically buzzing with anticipation as the fingers continued to swirl in his mouth.

“What do you say we make of these leftovers, hm?” His husband suggested voice laced with _promises_ that he’ll surely grant. 

He grabbed the growing bulge on his husband’s pants, making the other throw his head back and groan.

“Mhmm, I’d love to. But let me take care of you first,” In a blink of an eye, he was kneeling in front of his husband’s dick. 

Kuroo hadn’t had a moment to process what just happened because Kei was already swallowing his hard-on in one go to the base. Kuroo’s hips jerked up at the action. Tears immediately swelling up in Kei's eyes. 

“Shit I’m sorry moonshine,” He brushed his husband’s hair up to get a clear view and fuck was it hot. He wiped his tears and Kei moaned in response. Either oblivious or knowing fully well what it does to Kuroo. The vibrations felt _too good_. Kuroo could do nothing but just moan, careful not to jerk his hips again.

The same could be said to Kuroo. Calling him moonshine? He’d rather get over this foreplay and swallow his husband with his ass but he missed the taste of his husband. They’ve both been busy the past weeks, admittedly. No time to spend on such _actions_.

“You take me so well baby,” He praised, half groaning, trying to control himself.

“-out”

“Wh-what?” Too absorbed in the pleasure, he didn’t hear what his husband said.

“Fuck my mouth, Tetsu” Fuck.

With Kei’s consent, he’s thrusting inside his mouth like there’s no tomorrow. His hands slowly make their way to grip the latter's hair, pulling it a bit just the way he likes.

Alas, Kuroo is but a weak man. Then again, who isn’t? Especially when in the presence of his moonshine. And so, after a couple more thrust, he was spraying strips of white on his husband’s face and the latter greedily lapping at it.

He caressed his husband’s face and smiled, “Happy white day, moonshine,”

Oh, the leftover became a not-so leftover. They had fun with it. _All night long_.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this.


End file.
